


Hardware 硬件

by kangtacaty, lawatsonholmes, Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, Humor, Humour, M/M, top!John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawatsonholmes/pseuds/lawatsonholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“花时间和精力修餐桌毫无意义，我们完全可以买张桌子替换它。还是说有感情因素？Hudson太太想要保留亲友送的桌子？或许是你不想抛弃第一张你上我用的桌子？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardware 硬件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hardware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347335) by [lawatsonholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawatsonholmes/pseuds/lawatsonholmes), [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



“这显然是一种惩罚，John。是Hudson太太命令你带我来的吗？这是她报复的方式？”Sherlock和John走进顶上挂着巨大的“家居”标志的门，看着一排排摆满建材、油漆和其他五金器具的货架，Sherlock恼怒地喷了口气。

“哦，对，Hudson太太可小心眼了。”John停下脚步，看着从天花板上垂下来的标识，寻找着用得上的东西。他考虑了一会，转向Sherlock：“木艺。那是啥意思？你觉得咱们该去瞧瞧吗？”不等Sherlock跟上，他就迈开了脚步。

Sherlock只用两大步就跟了上来。“顽固不化，你们俩都是。花时间和精力修餐桌毫无意义，我们完全可以买张桌子替换它。还是说有感情因素？Hudson太太想要保留亲友送的桌子？或许是你不想抛弃第一张你上我用的桌子？”一对老夫妇这时正巧和他们擦肩而过。Sherlock转向他们，露出一个假惺惺的笑容。

John勉力冲那对夫妇笑了笑，清了清嗓子，用手肘杵了杵Sherlock的胸肋。“闭嘴。”他匆匆走向木艺货架。“不，”他道，“这跟感情毫无关系。要是那样，我就不会逼你丢掉被你用盐酸毁掉的客厅地毯了。”

“新地毯能给你的膝盖和手肘提供更多空间。这对你这个年纪的男人来说十分重要。”Sherlock拿起一罐清漆，随后厌恶地放回原位。他看到John不满地磨着牙，露出笑容。从John头上看过去，Sherlock注意到一排满是门锁和锁匠工具的货架。“买完过来找我，John。与其浪费一下午，不如趁机练习一下。”

“噢不。”John抓住Sherlock的手肘把他拖过来，冲货架挥挥手。“你得留在这儿，买齐修理桌子需要的东西。是你把它弄坏的，所以你得修好它。此外，”John转开脸，尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“我完全不知道买什么才对。”他咕哝道。

Sherlock扫视了一遍货架，皱着眉。“无聊。”他喷了口气。他走近John，一只手放到John背后。“你就不能把我的手用在别的地方？或者你的手？”他让手指挑逗性地滑向John的屁股，然后是大腿，再绕回来。

“住手！”John抽了口气。“我们在公众场合，Sherlock。有别人在。他们可不想看你动手动脚。”

Sherlock靠向前，把John压在货架上。“John，”他拉长语调，低沉厚重，心知这会让John发狂。他双手溜到John腰后——小心地让他的大衣遮住手的动作——摸索John的屁股。

John脑袋靠在货架上，做了个深呼吸。当他终于看向Sherlock的时候，眼神阴暗火热。“你看见那个了吗？”他冲一排工业绳索点点头。“如果你不老实，我就把你该死的双手绑在你背后，然后牵着你逛商场直到我们买完东西为止。”

Sherlock的嘴唇擦过John的耳朵：“你生气的时候真漂亮，Doctor Watson。”

John缓缓地吐出一口气，努力不为Sherlock嘴唇贴近的触感所动。

Sherlock退了一步，转身快速走向绳索货架之后。他在拐角处停下脚步，意有所指地回头看向John。“你是否言出必行？”他邪邪一笑，然后消失在John的视野里。

“好吧。”John挺直肩膀，大步跟上去，毫不停滞地在货架上拿下一捆绳子。他一边走着一边解开绳子一头，抖出一段绳子，绕在手上。他转过一排货架，捕捉到Sherlock长大衣飘扬的一角，加快了脚步。

John扫了眼四周，意识到Sherlock的目的地是商场后面，于是他抄了条捷径，穿过烧烤器具区，恰恰看见Sherlock走到男厕门口。John冲上前，将绳索套住Sherlock的头，勒紧了他的喉咙，把Sherlock的脑袋拉向后，以便John柔声道：“你以为你能溜得掉吗，Sherlock Holmes。”

门把在Sherlock颤抖的手下咔咔作响。John推了他一把，示意他走进去，门一开，John就把Sherlock推进那小小的瓷砖铺就的空间里。门锁在他们身后咔哒一声合上。

“John，你肯定不会想——”他的话被越发勒紧他喉咙的绳子陡然切断。Sherlock发觉自己被拉向后，拉下去，直到只能在John胸膛的高度仰视这位好医生。

John露出邪恶的笑容。“哦，我确实想。”他偏偏脑袋，仔细打量了一番Sherlock，忽略了他明显的不自在和挣扎着想站起来的样子。“你知道吗，”John道，“这只是我的一大堆第一次之一，Sherlock。而且可都是多亏了你。我第一次在战场之外杀人。我第一次被绑架——仔细想想，第二次和第三次也都是你的错。唔。”John摇摇头。“我跑题了。”他俯下身，嘴唇贴近Sherlock的耳朵。“我第一次和男人做爱。你还记得吗，Sherlock？”John用牙齿咬住Sherlock的耳垂拉了一记，微笑着看到Sherlock无法抑制地发出喘息。他松开Sherlock的耳垂，用舌头抚慰它的痛楚。“现在，是我第一次在公厕操人。我要操你，Sherlock。”John松开绳索，让Sherlock起身，然后把他推向洗手池。“手背在身后。”

Sherlock靠在洗手池边缘，看着镜子。他抚摸着脖子上开始浮现的粉色绳印，想到即将要发生的事，艰难地咽了口口水。他缓缓地将一只胳膊从长大衣的袖子里抽出来。他看到了John的眼神，强势而坚定，牢牢地透过镜子的反射注视着他。他清了清嗓子，拉掉另一边袖子。“我能不能……”

“放在这。”John迅速双手接过大衣，转了个身挂在隔墙上面。当他转回来时，Sherlock正在等着，微微低头，呼吸加快，双手交握在身后。

John舔了舔下唇，端详着Sherlock俯首无助的姿势，然后站到他身后，用绳子捆住他双手。他用绳索绕过Sherlock的手腕，没有绑得太紧，但足以勒进那苍白柔嫩的肌肤，然后在末端打了个复杂的结。随后他从Sherlock的胳膊抚上肩膀，把Sherlock拉向后，嘴唇擦过脖子上发红的绳子印痕，在Sherlock的耳后落下碎吻，悄声低语：“真是可爱，不是吗，Sherlock？多么娇嫩的皮肤，这么容易就留下痕迹了。”他拉得Sherlock脑袋向后仰起，吸吮Sherlock的喉咙，用唇齿将肌肤吸得发紫，同时双手游走下Sherlock的胸膛。

John解开Sherlock丝质上衣的纽扣，手滑进去用拇指擦过他的乳头，Sherlock喘了口粗气。John用力贴向Sherlock后背，拉扯着Sherlock受困的手臂，让他能感觉到John的勃起抵着他被捆的双手。他极其想要触摸，却无能为力。

“Sherlock，”John注视着Sherlock镜子的双眼。

Sherlock对上John的视线时屏住了呼吸，他发觉John的手探下去隔着裤子握住了他。

“我的。”John的嗓音犹如低吼。

Sherlock膝盖发软，双腿发颤。他一部分大脑开始计算洗手池已经支撑了他多少体重，另一部分算出了它还需要多大的承重力才能撑到结束。

而他非凡的头脑的其余部分则充满了渴望，渴望得要命。

“John。”他轻声道，低沉的嗓音更接近呜咽。他从没想象过会如此受制于人。他也从没想象过自己会如此想要臣服于人。7%的可卡因溶液完全无法和马力全开的John H. Watson相比拟。

John再次撸弄Sherlock，舌头来回舔舐Sherlock的脖子，留下温热湿润的痕迹。John身体的压迫导致绳索在Sherlock手上的摩擦加剧，快感和痛楚的交迫让Sherlock头晕目眩，所有的关于力和压力和计算的念头都在Sherlock在John手中抽插时荡然无存。

“拜托。”Sherlock能听见自己的声音在恳求，却一点也不在乎，没法在乎。John依然在揉摸，依然在舔着吸着Sherlock裸露的喉咙，Sherlock呻吟着，向前顶着腰。

John右臂搂住Sherlock的胸膛，结结实实抱住他的战俘，左手灵巧地解开Sherlock的腰带，拉开拉链，滑进Sherlock的内裤里，终于实打实地握住了他。Sherlock呻吟一声，闭上了眼睛感受John的手在他阴茎上的感觉。

“看着我，”John道，语气绝不是请求或建议。

Sherlock对上John的眼睛，他的所见让他屏住呼吸，胸口一窒。

John神情温和，但目光灼灼，漆黑的瞳仁环绕着一圈深蓝色。他抬起右手，两根手指放在Sherlock饱满的下唇上。“吸。”

Sherlock双唇颤抖，将手指含进嘴里，用力吸吮，发出一声甜蜜、急促的呻吟。他舌头来回绕动，在John的指尖上流连，然后仰起脑袋让手指深深插进他喉咙里。他得到的奖励是John另一只手的紧紧一捏，以及耳边一声低呼：“操！”

随后两只手都松开了。他目不转睛地看着John，John把Sherlock的裤子和内裤一起拉到膝盖，随后解开自己的腰带和拉链，这声音差点让Sherlock当场失守。他只能睁大双眼，按照John的命令，牢牢盯着John热烈的目光。

John抵着他，勃起的热度接触到Sherlock赤裸的肌肤。“God。”Sherlock呻吟了一声。

他看着John靠近，随后伸手到Sherlock身前，挤了一团放在镜子旁边的护手霜[注]。一阵战栗从Sherlock胸口冲到他脚跟。John用另一只手臂把Sherlock再次拉近，然后将两只涂满润滑、滑溜溜的手指探入Sherlock迷人的臀部，就在入口处……Sherlock控制不住，低下头，闭上了眼睛。

John迫使Sherlock分开双腿，直到被膝盖处的裤子箍住无法再开为止。Sherlock趴向前。John一手握住Sherlock的腰稳住他，然后将一只滑腻的手指探进Sherlock体内，进出数次，再插入第二根，同样动作。他深深推入，曲起手指，擦过Sherlock的前列腺，Sherlock的膝盖差点支撑不住。

“现在，”Sherlock道，“操我，现在。John，拜托。”

John额头抵着Sherlock的肩膀，显然被Sherlock的声音影响了。“好。”他道，语气嘶哑，几近窒息。他又一次擦过Sherlock的前列腺，然后抽出手指，伸手挤出更多护手霜，润滑了下阴茎，紧紧握住Sherlock，插了进去。

John填满他时Sherlock呼吸不稳，John的阴茎在他体内和John的手揉弄他的感觉和绳索勒进他手腕的痛楚相互交错，几乎无法承受。“操。”

“天哪，Sherlock。”John抬起头，看着镜中的Sherlock。他抽出来，再次插进去。

Sherlock咽了口口水。“用力。”

“再用力的话你会摔倒的。”John气喘吁吁地道。

Sherlock摇摇头。“抓住我的胳膊就行。”

“但那样我就无法这么做了。”John撸弄Sherlock的阴茎，拇指揉过顶端。

“没关系，”Sherlock从牙缝中挤出话来，“只想要你用力操我。”

“你那样能射吗？不用我摸你？”

“对，天哪，对。用、力、操、我。”

Sherlock感觉到John的战栗。随后John抓住Sherlock的手肘，紧紧握住他。他把Sherlock向后拉，自己狠狠向前抽插，更强，更快，Sherlock发觉自己的心跳合上了John抽插的节奏。每一次John的肌肤拍打Sherlock的声音都在小小的空间里回荡，这声音让Sherlock发狂，让他乞求更多。John有求必应，狠狠撞入Sherlock体内，直到Sherlock觉得他俩都会摔下去，但John知道什么时候用力过猛，什么时候该拉回来。

John贴着Sherlock的背，深深埋入他体内，缓缓地、折磨似的研磨着他。“他妈棒极了，Sherlock，老天。”他咬进Sherlock的脉点，牙齿深陷，只有一丝痛楚。

John的牙齿咬在他柔嫩脖颈上的感觉让Sherlock倒抽了一口气，快感在他脊椎底部汇集，奔涌，将他推上巅峰。他射了，John的名字在他舌尖缠绕不休。

“见鬼，真美。”John将鼻子埋入Sherlock颈后的黑发，他又抽插了两次，然后僵住了，高潮吞没了他。

John温柔溺爱地抚摸着Sherlock的肩膀和胳膊，伸手解开Sherlock的双手。Sherlock立即抓住洗手池边缘稳住自己。他的呼吸还没慢下来，双腿勉力支撑了太久，像火烧一样灼热。尽管如此，他依然心荡神摇。

John吻了吻他的背。“你还能再站一会儿吗？”Sherlock露出微笑，点点头，依然气喘吁吁。

John很快拿了纸巾，在洗手池里浸湿了，尽可能给他俩清理了一下。Sherlock厌恶地看了眼弄湿的裤子，但别无它法。幸好在到家之前他可以用长大衣遮一下。

当他俩都收拾妥当之后，Sherlock伸手开门，John阻止了他。

“只是问一下……你这么做不是为了躲掉餐桌的修理吧，Sherlock？”John咧嘴一笑。

Sherlock挑起眉毛。“你得运用一下推理能力，John。你知道我的方法。”

John看了眼Sherlock，想了一会。“那现在怎么办？再去修理货架那边？还是回家向Hudson太太解释我们为什么两手空空地回去？”

Sherlock从大衣口袋里掏出智能手机，按开，滑屏，按了几个键，然后转过来给John看屏幕。

“在咱们离开贝克街前我抽空预定了个替代品。星期二下午就会送到。”

John看了眼屏幕，然后看回Sherlock。

“你这个彻头彻尾的……所以我们这一趟是白跑了？”

Sherlock露出微笑。“哦绝对不是白跑，John。我得说我非常享受。”他转身打开门。“你先请。”

John握紧了拳头又放开，没有挪步。“星期二下午几点？新桌子？”

“一点到三点之间。怎么了？”Sherlock蹙起眉头。

John扬起下巴。“我四点从诊所下班。当我到家时，我希望看到你没穿衣服，为那该死的玩意儿头次‘被使用’做好准备。”

“悉听吩咐，一如既往。”

 

END

 

[注：原文其实是用洗手液，但是其实技术上来说皂液是不能代替润滑剂的，所以我篡改成护手霜了…… OTZ]

另外忍不住吐槽：你们让餐桌履行它本身的职责行吗！还有可怜的地毯……


End file.
